dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Fan Stories
Doctor Who Fan Stories was a series of audio drama adventures (formerly audiobook-style fan fiction adaptations) created by Trey Brown for YouTube. Originally based on the work of author Gideon Jacob, DWFS explored the life and times of an alternate Eleventh Doctor and his companions. 'History' May 2, 2013 Work begins on DWFS with the posting of a thread at the Voice Acting Alliance, calling for auditions for the Doctor, his first companion Alana Trent and the characters necessary for the premiere episode A Bitter Theft. May 17, 2013 The series' mains are announced: Jason R. Wallace as the Doctor and Peff Soulsby as Alana Trent. The supporting cast of A Bitter Theft is also announced: Austin Nebbia as the Tenth Doctor, Luna (Sol) Edge as George Adamson, Vermilion as the Brigadier and Gabe Leibowitz and Morgan Kennedy as the receptionists. June 26, 2013 Casting for the second episode The Witch Hunters begins at the VAA. July 10, 2013 The supporting cast of The Witch Hunters is announced: Rockin Robin as Rory Arthur, Josh Carpenter as Mayor Sinson, Matt Greenburg as Samuel and William Aksel as Ezekiel. October 25, 2013 A Bitter Theft is released on YouTube. January 3, 2014 Casting for Aftermath begins at the VAA and Vocal Loco. January 28, 2014 The supporting cast of Aftermath is announced: Dave Morgan as new recurring companion Farol Hanson, Jennifer Dixon as Viola Taimada, Austin Nebbia as Jack, Audrey Prewett as Lily and Andy Bundy as Biggs. March 29, 2014 The Witch Hunters is released on YouTube. September 8, 2014 Aftermath is released on YouTube. December 26, 2014 Casting for The Private Bounty begins at the VAA and Vocal Loco. January 23, 2015 Some members of the supporting cast of The Private Bounty are announced: Sean Young as Officer James, Glenn Hibburt as Canton the bartender and James P. Quick as the Nomerans. October 4, 2015 Cloister Productions is commissioned to produce title sequences for the YouTube uploads of DWFS episodes. October 12, 2015 Original creator and producer Trey Brown leaves the project amicably and transfers creative control to Jason R. Wallace. Wallace consequently offers DWFS to James P. Quick's CP Studios production group. The project is quickly absorbed by CP, and Wallace and Quick become executive producers. The DWFS format is changed from audiobook-style episodes to a more straightforward audio drama approach. Work on ''The Private Bounty'' continues apace. November 5, 2015 Danielle McRae, of Skullgirls fame, joins the cast of The Private Bounty as Chief Keira Myrin. December 21, 2015 The Private Bounty is released on the CP Studios site and YouTube. July 6, 2017 After a long period of inactivity, the decision is made to shutter the series in its current form and convert the property into [[CP Studios' Doctor Who: Revolution|CP Studios' Doctor Who: Revolution]]. 'Episodes' 'Series One' #''A Bitter Theft'' #''The Witch Hunters'' #''Aftermath'' #''The Private Bounty'' 'Main Cast' *Jason R. Wallace as The Eleventh Doctor *Peff Soulsby as Alana Trent *Dave Morgan as Farol Hanson *Austin Nebbia as The Tenth Doctor 'Connections to the Canonical Doctor Who' The events of the DWFS universe are generally considered practically identical to those of the canonical Doctor Who universe up to the Doctor's ninth incarnation. However, DWFS branches off into its own timeline with the travels of the DWFS Tenth Doctor, who does not experience the events of Series Four from Silence in the Library ''and ''Forest of the Dead onward, nor'' the 2008-2010 specials. Accordingly, his interaction with and knowledge of River Song is nonexistent, and his regeneration scenario changes to what's described in ''A Bitter Theft, resulting in the DWFS Eleventh Doctor. Category:Audio Productions Category:Audio Books